What a Bust: Chp 3
by BClark01
Summary: The third chapter to the story I've been writing. At the end I will add all the chapters together to make one big book-thingy! :


Chapter 3

When I woke up, my head felt like someone was beating on it. I lifted my head and found my wrists cuffed to a stainless steel table that was screwed to the cement floor. "Oh, crap." I muttered to myself, I knew where I was and it wasn't a pleasant place. This was where the cops were going to question me about the break-in. I set my head back to think about what was going to say, but it wasn't two seconds later a door was unlocked and opened, then shut and locked again. A tall man about forty or so threw some papers and the table and looked at me with cold eyes. He had streaks of gray in his straight black hair. He had bags and wrinkles under his eyes and was as skinny as a beanpole. I knew instantly that this guy meant business. After a few minutes of watching like a hawk, the guy plopped himself down in the chair. "So you know you're in pretty big trouble, you get that right." He asked as if I was a moron.

"Well no der Sherlock, I had no idea, I thought I was just here to get some donuts!" I was mad by that point cause he looked at me like I was some idiot who didn't know what he was doing. "Hey, cut the attitude Smarty, this is no time to give me lip just because you want to act cool." He gave me the "shut up" look. "This is serious, you robbed the biggest bank in New York and your little friend is already locked away, those people could sue, so I suggest you listen and listen good. I need every single detail of the robbery and maybe we'll let you go."

"Whatever, well it started with…."

January 8, 2009 at 5:34 two teenage boys walked into The Federal Reserve of New York. "Keep your head low and follow the plan, if you try to pull a stupid move, I'll kill either in jail or when we get away." I whispered angrily to Lawrence. If this turns out to be a bust, I'm running out on him, he is acting like he knows everything, but he has a weird-kind of- scared look in his eyes.

We walked up to the nearest window and shoved the handgun into a woman's chest. "Don't scream or call police, you do and this bullet will leave a hole in your chest that everyone will see." I shoved the gun harder in her chest. She looked at us nervously and said yes, sir.

"H-how much d-do you want?" she whispered.

I smirked and said, "As much as you can carry."

She turned and walked to the back of the bank and typed in a code, the door unlocked and she walked.

"Hello Sir, Have you been helped yet?" A man banker walked up with glasses on the rim of his nose. He checked us and down as if he knew what we were up to.

"No, sir, Than-"

"Yeah, you can help us." Screamed Lawrence.

He grabbed the gun out of my pocket and shoved it to the banker's temple. "You better go get all the cash you can carry before I blow your brains everywhere." This time he screamed even louder. I'm going to freaking shoot when we get out of here! I kept repeating that in my head.

In one quick movement the banker whipped a gun out of his jacket pocket and put it to Lawrence's chest.

"I think I would be careful right about this time." The banker smirked at Lawrence. I sat there in shock and Lawrence was already sweating like a pig. "Come one big boy shoot me, you know you want to." The banker was trying to get Lawrence to give up. Lawrence glanced at me as if I was going to jump on the banker. The guy had a gun! I was going to let him play this one on his own. By this time, the people in line behind us at already screamed and called the police. "COME ON, SHOOT ME!" the banker screeched in Lawrence's face. Lawrence was to tears at this point. "SHUT UP!" and with that Lawrence pulled the trigger and shot the banker. I couldn't help, but notice his nametag. As he fell to the ground, his name flashed in gold letters, " Jake 'General' Logan". Uh, that's a pretty cool name, I thought, Wow, Lawrence probably just killed someone and I'm worried about his name.

Lawrence dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball crying. I heard police sirens going off, getting closer and closer. The woman banker came out of the door with a bag full of cash. She screamed as she saw the pool of blood circling Jake the banker. I grabbed the bag and picked up the gun and took off to the door. I pushed it forward and headed down the crowded New York sidewalk, into the street and causing chaos as I tried to run away.


End file.
